It's Not Easy Being You
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: CHAPTER 4! a new girl comes to Domino High and she wants to get Tea and Kaiba together for a dance coming up. But what happens the next day when the two have found out that they’re in each other’s body? Will they change back? And will feelings develop?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's February 12th, and a new girl comes to Domino High School, she wants to get a pure heart like Tea's and a cold heart like Kaiba's together for the dance coming up. But what happens the next day when the two have found out that they're in each other's body?

Chapter 1: Natalie at work

A girl mindlessly walked through the halls of Domino High. This was her first day at school but she was there for one reason. No...Not work...no one looks forward to that, minding other people's business was her favorite pastime. Every year she goes to a different school on the 12th of February. Someone, anyone there was going to fall in love whether they wanted to or not. There were no two people out there that she couldn't handle.

'It shouldn't be that hard to get a pure and cold heart together here.' She thought walking down the hall. She was dressed in the school uniform. She had pink, shoulder length hair and red eyes.

'By the end of the day I'm pretty sure it can get my plan into action.' she walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the corner. There were two students there, a blond haired boy and chestnut brown haired girl. She made sure she wasn't seen.

The school bell rang loudly throughout the halls. It was 7:45, time to go to class. Tea was at her locker getting her books for first period. Beside her was Joey Wheeler looking bored out of his mind as he let out a loud groan. He and Tea had the first class together...Algebra, Joey's least favorite subject in the entire universe.

"I hate Algebra!" Joey groaned leaning against the locker next to hers.

"But Joey, this needs to be your favorite class, your failing...real bad." Tea said closing her locker and walking towards the classroom.

"But Tea, it's so BORING! All Mr. Mysuno does is talk, talk, talk, about several, freakin' numbers, that add up to a single freakin' letter-"

"God, you are dense, Wheeler." A voice came behind the two.

Turning around, they came face to face with none other than the ruthless, cold hearted, CEO of Kaiba Corp...Mr. Jackass himself.

Joey was now enraged. He certainly didn't like Kaiba, and didn't like it even more when Kaiba talked about him.

"What'd you say?" He asked raising his voice along with his fists.

"Put your paws down, mutt." Kaiba said staring at him with his icy cold stare.

This made Joey growl...inhumanly...which only made Kaiba laugh.

"Stop you two...we have to get to class." she said grabbing Joey by his collar (M.Aqua: Man all these dog terms...hahaha) towards the classroom. Kaiba was also in the same first period...unfortunately. He didn't know why but he was transferred from Chemistry, to Algebra.

'At least in Chemistry I didn't have to smell Wheeler.' he thought as he mindlessly followed Tea and Joey to class.

The girl smiled. 'Seto Kaiba? I know for sure he isn't interested in Valentine's Day, but later I'll have to be positive.' She walked in their direction. She was the new student in their class.

They took their seats and waited for Mr. Mysuno himself to show up. He did but along with him was a girl that no one recognized.

"Well class, as you see we have a new student today. She came here from Tokyo just a few days ago. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Natalie Tohomiko." The girl said. Kaiba didn't care, but every other boy in the class whistled.

"Well, Natalie, go sit behind Kaiba and let me begin with the lesson." the teacher said.

'A soul mate for Kaiba...they should come directly from his class.' Natalie thought

**Lunch**

"Hello there," Natalie said walking up to the table that the gang were sitting at.

They looked at her and friendly greeted her. "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto."

"I'm Joey Wheeler, how ya doin'?"

"Hey I'm Tristan Taylor."

"And I'm Tea Gardner, nice to meet you."

"Thanks." She said. "May I sit here? There's probably no one else as friendly as you guys."

"Sure." They all said.

"So you're Natalie?"

"Yeah, I came to Domino for Valentines Day." She said smiling

"All this way for a boyfriend, huh?" Tristan asked scooting closer to her.

"Well not exactly..." Natalie said which made Tristan stop and put his head down. "But I love seeing two people together, it's so romantic." She said started to daydream

"Especially on Valentines Day, the way boys shower girls with gifts, the way boys treat them like royalty..." Tea said sighing. "I just absolutely love Valentines Day! It's the best day of the year!"

"Valentine's Day is for losers." said a voice approaching their table. It was Kaiba holding his briefcase in one hand and his laptop in the other.

Natalie looked up and saw him staring at Tea. "I can't believe you're interested in that kind of nonsense." he said, face looking disgusted.

"Well _sorry_ for **my** opinion! No one asked you to come over here and talk to us." Tea said

"Yeah, so move around moneybags!" Joey said

Kaiba snorted and said "Shut up you Poodle!"

"Oh stop it you guys!" Yugi said

"Yeah Joey you should calm down before someone gets punched in the face...and it won't be Kaiba." Tristan said holding Joey from getting totally annulated.

Natalie blinked and asked "Kaiba, I'm guessing you're not into looking for a date to the dance the school's having in two days, are you?"

"Absolutely **not**! It would just be a waste of my time." he said eyeing Natalie.

'Yup, he's the perfect contestant!' she thought

"Oh, Kaiba just admit it, one wants to go to a party with you because all you'll talk and think about is your machines. You probably dance like a robot." Tea said making the others laugh (with Joey being the loudest.). Tea then started to drink her bottled water.

"Except you." he said with a smirk on his face. Now Natalie was getting interested in their conversation, or argument...whatever you call it.

Tea quickly spit out her water as the table suddenly got quiet.

"WHAT?!" She yelled standing up.

**(M.Aqua: Everything Tea says in this part will come from what Bloom said to Riven on the Winx Club. Just 2 let you know.)**

"I know you want to go to the dance with me." Kaiba said closing his eyes. "I mean who wouldn't, all you pathetic girls pitiful. Everyday I see you giving me the eye." he said as he continued to smirk.

"The only "eye" I'd give you is 'I don't think so'! I think I know who I like and trust me; I don't go for the whole jerk thing. I still can't figure out why all the other girls have a crush on you. You are totally conceited, totally cocky, totally boring, **waste** of good oxygen! I'm sorry, but guys like you give guys a bad name, Kaiba." She said resting her case.

"First its all denial...don't talk to me like that and maybe you'll get lucky." he said

**SMACK!** Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Natalie all sat there, eyes looking like dinner plates...along with the rest of the cafeteria. The sound of Tea's hand colliding with Kaiba's face went through the whole cafeteria, freezing everybody. And what's so funny is that #1: Kaiba wasn't expecting that, and #2: Tea wasn't sorry at all. (M.Aqua: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's just hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!)

Even Kaiba's eyes were looking huge with shock. Then Kaiba come back to his senses. "How...**DARE**...you!" he roared

"You have no business talking to me that way!" she said pointed her finger close up to his face. "And I will **NOT **apologize! I am not, and will never be scared of you, Seto Kaiba! You may have power, but you will most definitely not have power over me!" She said

Kaiba's eyes were glaring down at her. They looked so cold and he was slightly shaking but no one noticed it. He had to hold all of his anger in. Finally he spoke, the words sounding so threatening.

"I'm not going to stoop so low as to hit a girl, Gardner, but this isn't over." he said turning on his heel and walking out the cafeteria.

Natalie smiled. 'Tea, you're lucky contestant number two.' she thought.

**After School**

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Tea said walking away from her friends.

"Tea, wait." Yugi said walking towards her.

"Yes?" she asked stopping

"May I walk you home? I mean unless you've got something else-"

"Sure." she said smiling, making Yugi blush.

They started walking towards Tea's house. The walk started out quiet, neither of them saying a word. Usually, Tea would've already started a conversation but she was too caught up in her thoughts at the moment.

"So...that was some mishap between you and Kaiba at lunch wasn't it?" Yugi said.

Tea was silent. She didn't even notice Yugi talking.

"Tea?" Yugi asked

Tea snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her best friend.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" she asked

"Is there something bothering you, Tea?" he asked. You could tell his voice was full of concern.

"No, not at all." she lied

"Well, if you're sure..." but Yugi wasn't so convinced.

They noticed Tea's house coming up in the distance and this caused Yugi to sweat. He had an important question to ask her, but didn't know how to. He wasn't so good with girls...at all.

"Um...Tea?" he said

"Hm?"

"Are...are you...going...to the...dance...in two days?" he asked

"I might, I don't know. I haven't decided yet." she said "Why?"

Yugi gulped. How should he start off? "Well...you see...I...uh...what I meant to say was..."sigh"...I...gotta go...grandpa wants me at the shop in 10 minutes..." He said with his head down. He couldn't ask her. He too worried about rejection.

Tea looked confused. "...Okay..." she said as Yugi began to walk in the other direction. 'That was weird...'

**Coffee Shop**

'Where is he? I just saw him.' Natalie wondered. 'There he is!' She had been stalking Kaiba for the last half an hour. It wasn't easy either Kaiba seemed to be smart, but not smart enough to see her. She had to run though; Kaiba was in his limo the whole time. She was looking for a great opportunity to talk to him once he got out of the limo, but it never came. That is, until he walked into the coffee shop, and it looked like he planned on staying for a while since she noticed that the limo had drove away. She saw him sitting at a table with his laptop as someone came and took his order. Natalie stood by the door until the waitress served him his coffee. She had to make sure there were no interruptions. She had a little present to give him and she didn't want to think there was anything between them.

"Hi Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up; it was that new girl from school. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"I have something for you." she said bluntly

"Oh yippee." he said _very sarcastically_ as he starting to type on his laptop.

"Okay, look I have a necklace here for you." she said pulling it out of her pocket. It was half of a ying yang sign, except that it was red and the small dot was colored in pink. Also the small chain was gold.

Kaiba looked up at it and laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've seen all day. I hope you don't expect me to wear that." he said laughing again.

"Why won't you wear it then?" she asked

"Red or Pink is not my color. Now will you leave me alone, I have work to do." Kaiba said sternly

"But Kaiba-"

"Leave." he said more demanding this time.

She sighed and said an "Okay" as she got up. She started walking when her hip hit his shoulder.

"Are you drunk or something?" He asked loudly

"Oops...sorry." she said walking out of the coffee shop.

Once she was outside she laughed. "Kaiba you have no idea what surprise you're in for, with that necklace in your pocket." she said to no one walking to Tea's house. Indeed Natalie was very sneaky. She had bumped into Kaiba to distract him, making it easier for her to drop the necklace right in his pocket without him noticing.

**Tea's house**

Tea was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She had nothing else to do at the moment. Just then the door bell rang. She stopped the movie and made her way to the door. She opened it to see none other than Natalie.

"Hey Tea." she said

"Hey girl, come on in." Tea said.

"Oh no thanks, I have to be on my way in a minute. I just wanted to give you a present." she said pulling other the other half to the necklace. To Tea, the gold chain looked expensive and the pink with the dot of red looked beautiful.

"Oh my, Natalie where'd you get this?" Tea asked

Natalie handed her the necklace. "I bought it in Tokyo."

"What's it for, I mean, I've only met you today." Tea said

"Let our friendship live forever!" Natalie lied

"Thank you." Tea said putting it on.

"Well I got to go. Talk later?"

"Yeah, bye Natalie."

'Tomorrow's gonna be one heck of a day.' she thought as she laughed mentally.

Kaiba was in his office looking through everything he had. He was looking for his floppy disk that held some useful information on it. "Where is it?" He then looked at his trench coat pocket. "Of course." He stuck his hand into the left side pocket and pulled out the floppy disk, along with a necklace.

"Here it-" he cut himself off when he noticed the necklace on top of the disk. "How did this get in here?!" he questioned. "That dork must have slipped it in my pocket unnoticed." he said as he took it and threw it across his room. "Whatever." he said

**Night**

It was 12:00 a.m. and Kaiba and Tea kept turning and tossing in their sleep. They had the urge to open their eyes but it was like they couldn't, it sort of felt like their souls were gone. Seconds later, their souls were put to sleep as they returned to a body, but things wouldn't be the same in the morning.

**Kaiba**

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP." Kaiba heard an annoying sound to the right of him. He stretched his hand and knocked whatever over. He didn't remember having an alarm clock. Kaiba sat up and let his legs reach over the edge of the bed. He got up and started walking towards the bathroom. Kaiba's eyes were still completely closed, he was still so tired, but he thought he had a pretty good idea to where the bathroom was. He walked until he bumped into a wall. He groaned and rubbed his nose. He sleepily opened his eyes to see a wall. He turned around and his eyes grew wider.

"Where am I? This isn't my room!" he yelled. He felt something on his neck and he touched it. I was something silky. He looked at it, it was hair! "What the-"

He looked down saw that he didn't have chest, he had breast! (Men Breast! hahahaha) He also noticed that his waist seemed to be wider. He gasped and ran to the nearest mirror.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and immediately screamed.

He stared at his body and noticed that he wasn't a man anymore, heck he wasn't Seto Kaiba anymore. He was shocked to find out that he was the one and only Tea Gardner.


	2. I'm You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I fantasize.

**Thank you all my reviewers! And SO SORRY for all the grammatical mistakes...I hate proofreading!**

**WatermelonHead92:** I'm glad you find my story funny, I did get the idea from Freaky Friday and I thought it would be interesting for two people who hate each other most to switch bodies, and to be different genders. It makes it funnier.

**QueenofHeart4u: **Thanks about the little detail to attract more attention...I didn't even think of that. But i remember i was thinking about it before...Remember...Yugi asked Tea on a date, but no one knows that they switched bodies, I wonder what will happen when the dance comes the next day...

**Shinja-Chan:** Hey girl...you and I have a lot in common! Kaiba belongs with Tea, end of story. Oh Nami, is from One Piece, and Anna is from Shaman King. And Thanks for your review.

**BLOODY ROSE:** I'm soooo glad you liked my story.

**animeaddict99: **Thanks for your review! Oh and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORY "Flight 12." I got sooo interesting. And when you went away to camp, I was sooo sad and full of misery. At least your back now! YAY

**firevixen73:** I hope you continue to love my story! Oh and the idea for the story came to me when the other day I had just watched "Freaky Friday" and was trying to go to sleep until I said to myself..."What if Kaiba was a girl?" That's how it started off. Now Kaiba will find out first hand!

**precious tears:** Thanks! My favorite part was when Kaiba got smacked silly! hahaha

**LiRiNCaNdY: **I'm glad you like my story!

**KeikoGurl: **Yeah Kaiba deserved that slap. I would've done the same thing! hahaha

**Ana: **I'm glad you like my story...but sorry I couldn't update as fast as you wanted me to

**Michelle:** Freaky Friday is one of the best movies ever. That's where I got the idea from. And I'm glad you think my story is hilarious

**Yu-gi-oh fan: **Sorry the chapter isn't long like you wanted it, but I hope this is good enough for you...

**School has indeed started back and I have to write 5 essays a week. Yes, it's hard and yes, please understand that I don't have time to update all the time and I have boy problems here and there so...yeah. SO SORRY for the long wait!**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 2: I'm You

Kaiba continued to stare at the mirror in disbelief. He had to be dreaming. Seto Kaiba...a girl? IMPOSSIBLE! He pinched his arm to wake up from the dream but nothing happened. He shakily moved his hands to touch his face it felt so...surreal.

'Okay I will close my eyes and when I reopen them I will be...a man again.' he closed his eyes for at least a minute and hoped to be himself but when he reopened his eyes he was still very much a girl.

"Great! Now I have another unnecessary body part!" He said referring to his breast. "Wait a minute...ahhhh!" he said as he just realized that his voice completely changed. He sounded just exactly like Tea!

"Now what do I tell Mokuba? That he has a big sister?" he asked himself sarcastically. Then he thought quickly about something. "MOKUBA! I have to get home!" he yelled. He found the bathroom and picked up Tea's tooth brush and grabbed the toothpaste and was JUST ABOUT to put it in his mouth when he realized something. "Either way...this has been in Gardner's mouth...DISGUSTING!" he said throwing the toothbrush and toothpaste down.

He reentered the room and looked at the closet. He walked over to it and opened it to reveal a whole line of girl clothes. Finally he ended up wearing a light pair of blue jeans, an open, white jacket with a black beater under that, and a white and chrome pair of Adidas. "I feel so gay..." he murmured to himself as he walked out the door to the house.

**The Kaiba Mansion**

Tea was in her room, knocked out from exhaustion. She felt so sleepy; she never wanted to get up. She rolled over, but rolled over off the bed and hit the floor. "Ouch..." those words floated out her mouth as she got up. She opened her eyes and looked down at the floor. She didn't remember the floor being so far down. Soon she noticed the pajamas she wore weren't hers at all. They looked super expensive. They were navy blue, silk pajamas. On the collar it read 'KC'.

"What in the world?" She shakily moved her hands to touch her chest. Her chest was completely flat. She felt her arms, they felt like bricks. She gasped and noticed something over her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see her reflection to come up as Seto Kaiba.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

**Kaiba (In Tea's body! lol)**

'I should NOT have to do all of this...to get into my own home!' Kaiba thought to himself banging vigorously on the huge mansion door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" he growled, but it didn't sound all that harmful since his voice sounded like Tea's.

Then the door swung open. There stood his long-time faithful employee: Roland.

"Finally! About time you-"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba will not be seeing anyone today." he said actually looking down at him, or from what she saw **her**.

"But I am-"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't make the rules. Now I order you to remove yourself from off Seto Kaiba's property.

'I guess that's what you call a body guard.' he thought sarcastically.

**Tea (In Kaiba's body...gotta get used to that!)**

"This is impossible!" She screamed. She looked and sounded just like Kaiba.

The door burst open and in came Mokuba in his school uniform. "Seto what's wrong? I heard you yell!"

Tea turned and screamed once again. "Mokuba...wha-what'd you call me?"

Mokuba looked confused. "I called you 'Seto' like I always do. What's wrong, are you sick or something?"

Tea stared at him wide eyed and looked at the mirror again.

'This really isn't a dream...I'm really Seto Kaiba!' she turned and nervously smiled. "No, I'm just fine..." she said, even though it wasn't the WHOLE truth. She had to give it Kaiba...he really IS fine! (M.Aqua: how long it take her to figure that one out?)

"Okay, Seto. I'll see you later, can't be late for school! Bye." he said walking out the room. He closed the door behind him as Tea slumped to the carpet floor.

"What exactly is going on?"

**Kaiba**

Finally, Kaiba was in the family room. He had finally convinced Roland to let him in, but what he said to convince him would probably NEVER die...

**Flashback**

"_Im sorry Miss! You can't come in! Or you have to have a pretty good reason for me to let you see Kaiba." Roland said stretching his arms in front of the doorway._

"_I...uh...well I'm..." What was this? KAIBA NEVER STUTTERS! But there's a reason that he should scared. Normally, if Roland were to 'forcefully' remove Kaiba himself (in his body) from anywhere it would take Roland years tomove him. His body was so toned, but being in Tea's body makes it easier on Roland. 'Why is Roland at the door anyway...he's never here.'_

"_I'm waiting..." he said impatiently_

'_I am so going to regret this!' Kaiba thought. "I'm...**HIS**...girlfriend." he said slowly. He felt so weird calling himself someone's girlfriend and he was a man._

_He laughed. "Yeah right girl. Kaiba doesn't need a girlfriend."_

'_Damn. He's right...' he thought "Well, then..." just then he knew exactly what to say! "He constantly talks about how he's gonna give you a raise because of all the hard work you do."_

_Roland instantly looked down at Kaiba. "Really?"_

"_Of course. I'm here all the time and that's all he talks about." Kaiba said "And know that if you don't let me in...he probably won't even give you the raise..."_

_Roland eyes grew wide. 'Hopefully, she's telling the truth, but I don't want to take my chances either way.' he thought._

"_Okay, Mr. Kaiba's girlfriend, I'll let you in." He said stepping out the doorway and letting Kaiba in. He looked around. Everything was the same from when he last saw it...last night...in his own body._

_Roland then walked up to Kaiba. "So how's the sex?" _

_Kaiba turned around so fast it was unbelievable. Kaiba gave him an evil stare that scared him._

"_I'M JUST KIDDING!" Roland said shifting away_

'_Man...this is going to be a long day...'_

_**End Flashback**_

Mokuba walked down the stairs ready for school. He couldn't be late for school; they have a test today and for anyone who's not there will most likely get a U.

He walked until he saw someone from the corner of his eye. "Hey Tea!"

Kaiba looked at him weirdly. 'Now he thinks I'm Gardner...DAMN!' he thought

"Hello...Mokuba." he said

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba said sounding so excited.

"I...uh...came here to tell **Kaiba**...uh...to bring all his books for our science project..."

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure Seto didn't forget. He's not a forgetful person. But we you talk to him...talk to him **slowly**." Mokuba spoke emphasizing the word slowly.

"What? Why?"

"He's been acting like he doesn't know what has been going on."

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You should be getting to school; after all, you do have that big test today."

"How'd you know?" Mokuba asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Oh, I have connections like that."

"Bye Tea!"

Kaiba waved as he quickly, very quickly made his way up the stairs.

**Tea**

Tea watched the room door swing open. Her eyes fell upon her body as Kaiba's eyes fell upon his body. Neither of them moved, just staring at each other.

"Please...don't tell me that...you're...Kaiba."

"Not if you don't tell me that...you're Gardner..."

They both blinked, oh hell no!

"DAMN!" they both cursed


	3. From Weird To Worse

**I'M BACK!** **So...so...so...so...so...so...sorry for the EXTREMELY LLOONNGG wait but I hope I haven't lost any of my reviewers.**

**Please understand that I do not have time to update all the time. I have either basketball practice or games everyday. But I'll try my best to not disappoint you! I know it's not long but I just wanted to update a.s.a.p.**

**On with the story...BUT REMEMBER...TEA AND KAIBA ARE IN EACH OTHER BODIES!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I fantasize.

Chapter 3: From Weird To Worse

"This is bad...this is so bad..." Tea said sitting down on her (or Kaiba's) bed. She thought she was going insane. "This has just got to be a bad dream! I can't be you!"

"Tell me about it!" Kaiba said looking in the mirror at his new feminine look and shape. "How the hell am I supposed to run a company in a freakin' girl's body!" Kaiba was beyond frustrated right now. What did he do to deserve this?

"What will people say, or what will the guys think?" Tea said

"We can't go out like this." Kaiba said coming back to reality. "We'll look suspicious for sure."

"We'll look even more suspicious no showing up for school. Unfortunately our best bet is to keep this on the low and play it off." Tea spoke

"This means we will have to get used to acting like each other...I'm not doing it." Kaiba refused

"But it's the only way, Kaiba."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to start acting like a loud mouth cheerleader." Tea then sighed out of frustration.

"Then what do you suppose we do." She asked

"I would rather sit here and figure out how this all started than have my reputation ruined by some girl trapped in a man's body."

"Whatever Kaiba. Since it was you're idea, why don't you tell me what you remember from yesterday."

"Hmph!" was all Kaiba said before he started explaining.

**Flashback**

"_Hi Kaiba."_

_I looked up; it was that new girl from school. "What do you want?" I asked sharply._

"_I have something for you." Natalie said bluntly_

"_Oh yippee." I said very sarcastically as I starting to type on my laptop._

"_Okay, look I have a necklace here for you." she said pulling it out of her pocket. It was half of a ying yang sign, except that it was red and the small dot was colored in pink. Also the small chain was gold._

_I looked up at it and laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've seen all day. I hope you don't expect me to wear that." I said laughing again._

"_Why won't you wear it then?" she asked_

"_Red or Pink is not my color. Now will you leave me alone, I have work to do." I said sternly_

"_But Kaiba-" _

"_Leave." I sounded more demanding that time._

_She sighed and said an "Okay" as she got up. She started walking when her hip hit my shoulder._

"_Are you drunk or something?" I asked loudly_

"_Oops...sorry." she said walking out of the coffee shop._

_Later that night I was in my office looking through everything I had. I was looking for my floppy disk that held some useful information on it. I then looked at my trench coat pocket. I stuck my hand into the left side pocket and pulled out the floppy disk, along with a necklace._

_I was completely when I noticed the necklace on top of the disk. "How did this get in here!" I wondered. "Whatever." _

**End of Flashback**

"Some time after that I went to sleep. I don't remember anything after that." Kaiba said

"Interesting, so that was the only weird thing that happened to you yesterday?" Tea asked

"Besides the annoying fan girls, yes." Kaiba admitted. "What about you?"

"For me, it started when Natalie appeared at my door last night..."

**Flashback**

"_Hey Tea." Natalie said_

"_Hey girl, come on in." I said. _

"_Oh no thanks, I have to be on my way in a minute. I just wanted to give you a present." she said pulling other the other half to the necklace. _

"_Oh my, Natalie where'd you get this?" I asked_

_Natalie handed me the necklace. "I bought it in Tokyo."_

"_What's it for, I mean, I've only met you today." I said_

"_Let our friendship live forever!" Natalie lied _

"_Thank you." I said putting it on. _

"_Well I got to go. Talk later?"_

"_Yeah, bye Natalie."_

**End of Flashback**

"So I got the other half of the necklace."

"But why in the world would Tohomiko give the two pieces to us? Out of all the geeks, dorks, freaks, and losers in the world why'd she give the other half to me?"

Tea sighed yet another time. "This seems to all be Natalie's fault somehow."

Kaiba was quiet.

"We need those necklaces. They have something to do with this too. Where is yours?"

"Over there on the floor." Kaiba said. Tea went over to pick it up.

"And mine is at my house. You know we are going to have to go out in public."

"Unfortunately." Kaiba spoke

"We have to confront Natalie; obviously she is the one behind all of this."

"Well, if getting my body back means that I have to be friendly, nice, and act like a girl for a few hours, then, I guess I can take that risk." Kaiba said

"And if getting my body back means that I have to act like a cold-hearted bastard for a few hours, then, I guess I can take that risk." Tea said "It's probably not going to be easy..."

"Most things in life aren't."

"But in the end of all this non-sense, it'll all be worth it." Tea hoped

**Domino High**

Yugi entered the class everyday 10 minutes before everyone else. He wasn't supposed to be alone. Tea was supposed to be with him, seeing as they walk to school every single day together. He went by her house and no one was there. Of course he first thought it out and made up his mind that she might have already walked to school but when he couldn't find her...he was afraid that something might have happened to her.

At 5 minutes the bell rang and soon Yugi wasn't the only in the class anymore. When Joey and Tristan entered the room they immediately spotted Yugi near the back of the class and went to say their greetings. But it didn't take long for the boys to notice the worried sound in his voice.

"Hey Yug-what's da matter?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face

"Yeah...and where's Tea?" Tristan asked as well

"That's the problem: Tea." Joey and Tristan blinked rapidly upon his continuation. "I can't find Tea. I went to her house this morning and she wasn't there. So I assumed that she was already here, but when I got here she still was no where to be found. Guys, I'm worried, maybe something has happened to her."

"Well...maybe she's in da dance studio, Yug. Did you check there?"

"Yeah, I do remember her saying something about dancing in the morning sometime this week. Don't worry I'm sure that's where she is. She'll come in time for class."

"Besides, where else would she be...the Kaiba Mansion?" Joey said very sarcastically, even though that's exactly where she woke up this morning.

"Yeah...I guess your right." Yugi said smiling for the first time this morning.

**Tea and Kaiba**

Coming from Tea's house, Tea and Kaiba had to rush off to school. Their plan originally was to confront Natalie before class, but they had realized that they didn't have enough time. Seeing as time is money and they certainly didn't have any to spare. Not EVEN Kaiba. But somehow they did have the time to get in an argument.

"Kaiba, you have to be nice to the gang-"

"When hell freezes over, Gardner. They weren't my friends before and they aren't my friends now."

"That was when you were Seto Kaiba. Now, you're Tea Gardner and if you want to get your body back I suggest that you STOP YOUR COMPLAINING, PUT A HAPPY GOT DAMNED SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND GO IN THERE AND TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS!" Tea hissed through clenched teeth. The way Tea spoke didn't necessarily scare Kaiba, it surprised him actually. But that didn't mean that she could just boss him around like that.

"Gardner, I said it once and I'll say it again! I have my reputation to think about!"

"Not if **I'm** in your body. I have the power to control what goes on in Seto Kaiba's life today." She then stopped to look down at Kaiba.

"You wouldn't..." Kaiba said evilly

"Try me." Tea said threatening. She was more than just serious, but so was he. Both of their reputations rested in the others hands. One mistake and they could be scarred for life. Could they really pull this off?

"...**Fine. **But if you socialize, smile, or say one nice word to **anyone** I'll make sure that your friends will hate you by the end of the day!"

Silence.

"...**Agreed**."

It even sounded hard. Not talking...But you won't believe who showed up next.

"Hey Tea!" She said looking at Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba!" She said looking at Tea. "Man...It's a perfect mornin' isn't it?"

"**Natalie**!" Kaiba and Tea both said angrily in unison.

"Huh?" Natalie was confused. "What?" Okay, okay, she knew exactly what happened...but she couldn't let them know that. 'That should be easy...' she thought since she was pretty good masking her emotions. Well, laughter really.

"What did you do, Tohomiko!" Kaiba asked with venom in his voice.

"Huh? Why would you think that I have done anything to you, Kaiba? I've done nothing." She said

"Then why are you looking at what you know and not what you hear?" Tea asked, suspiciously looking down at her.

Natalie looked at Kaiba (Tea), then at Tea (Kaiba), then at the ceiling. "OH CRAP!" _'DUH! if I'm talking to Kaiba then I actually will have to be looking at Tea...well her body anyway, and then vice versa.'_

"We're waiting, Natalie." Tea said with her arms crossed against Kaiba's (well hers for now) well built chest.

"I-"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"We had better get to class or Mr. Alba will have our necks!" Natalie answered

Tea and Kaiba let out a huge sigh of frustration as the entered their class.

As Natalie went to her seat, she watched Tea and Kaiba enter the room to take their seats. Kaiba began to walk to his original seat in the back of the class, but he remembered...he was Tea Gardner. So he had to sit in her seat, the seat next to...

_'**WHEELER!**'_

Tea then sat down in Kaiba's seat, letting out a sigh. _'This is going to be a **long** day...'_

Joey then whispered "See Yug, I told ya der ain't nothin to worry about."

Yugi looked at Joey then at 'Tea'. "I guess..." but Yugi still wasn't satisfied.

"But, guys, wasn't it kind of weird that Tea came in with Kaiba? Coincidence? Hardly..." Tristan whispered to them

_'Good question. What was she doing with Kaiba?' Yugi thought_

**READ AND REVIEW! AND AGAIN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!**


	4. Payback

**_CHANGES WERE MADE! BE AWARE OF THAT! IT WOULD BE BEST TO READ CHAPTER 1 OVER. CHAPTER 2 AND 3 STAYED THE SAME._**

On with the story...BUT REMEMBER...TEA AND KAIBA ARE IN EACH OTHER BODIES!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I fantasize.

Chapter 4: Payback

**KAIBA'S P.O.V. **

'I can't believe I'm going through hell right now. I'm already in a girl's body, but now I have to sit next to Wheeler? That's going way too far. Life's a bitch, I'll tell you that. I mean come on, socialize with Gardner's dorky friends? Yeah right, I'm not doing it, and I really don't care what she says.'

"_I suggest that you STOP YOUR COMPLAINING, PUT A HAPPY GOT DAMNED SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND GO IN THERE AND TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS!"_

'It's not like she can do anything...'

"_I have the power to control what goes on in Seto Kaiba's life today."_

'But then again, I don't want her to ruin my reputation. This is all just a bad dream.' Then I looked at the clock. 'Only 5 minutes left of class. Then I'll have to hurry my ass out of here so I won't have to talk to those loser friends of Gardner's.'

Kaiba stared at the clock as he continued to tap his eraser in his desk. This was the longest 5 minutes of his life. Nothing in the whole world was more aggravating than sitting next to Joey Wheeler. He always called him a mutt, but he didn't expect him to act exactly like a mutt. It was just a name. He then stared at Joey in disgust as he chewed on his eraser. To Kaiba it looked like Joey thought the eraser was the most interesting thing in the world.

_**Briiiiiiiiiing!**_

'Finally, the bell!' Kaiba thought. He rushed out the room, but didn't realize that Yugi and the others were close behind.

"Hey Tea, can we talk for a minute?" Yugi asked but ''Tea'' did not cease to slow down.

"Tea, Yugi's talkin to ya." Joey said jumping in front of him, stopping him.

"Don't you think I know that Wheeler!" Kaiba said glaring up at Joey through Tea's blue eyes. The way the words came out of Tea's mouth made everyone jump.

"Whoa, Tea calm down. We just want to talk." Tristan said

"Well, save it. I don't have time." He said walking around Joey.

They all were confused. What had gotten into Tea?

"Man...Tea never calls me Wheeler...what's up?" Joey said scratching his head.

"That's what I'd like to know, Joey." Yugi said

"Maybe Kaiba pissed her off this morning. They both came to class at the same time and she did come to class looking angry already." Tristan said, hoping that his prediction was correct.

"But when she's upset, she never takes it out on us."

Joey then turned on his heel with his arms behind his head. "Oh well, lets just give her time to cool down. Heh, maybe it's that time of the month again."

Joey and Tristan then began to walk off. Unknown to them Yugi was still standing there. Something didn't seem right. That was not the Tea he knew.

**LUNCH (TEA)**

Tea still couldn't believe what she saw this morning. Kaiba had been cold to her friends. 'He really didn't even have to talk that much, just tell them that nothing was wrong, and they probably wouldn't have said another word to him.' she thought 'But nooooooo...he had to be a bastard. Kaiba's gonna regret this.

No words could describe how mad Tea was at this point. She and Kaiba had the next the same lunch hour. She and Kaiba had to have a little _chat_ and she had a pretty good feeling that Kaiba wasn't going to be in the lunch room.

Tea had walked outside the building to the courtyard and she had found who she was looking for. There Kaiba sat reading a book. He couldn't work on his laptop because he had given it to Tea. It would look kind of strange if Tea had Kaiba's laptop, or anything else in that matter. She studied the face that was being portrayed through her own original features. He looked disgusted. Tea was pretty sure that their genres in books were completely different. She read the scary stories, romantic stories, and humorous stories. Kaiba probably read science fiction, and biographies about himself.

'What a loser.' Tea thought as she stood in place for a few seconds longer.

Kaiba was reading one of her favorite books, "Whispers from the Dead" by Joan Lowery Nixon. And by the way Kaiba was looking, he wasn't enjoying it. But then again, would you really expect him to?

Tea began to move her legs toward him, and to her surprise, he didn't even know that she was there. "**_KAIBA!_**" she yelled.

He looked up to see Tea, or rather his 'old' self standing in front of him. "What do you want, Gardner?"

Tea looked down at Kaiba and gave him the nastiest look she could. "What's wrong with you, huh? You can you can lie to me?"

Kaiba was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tea slammed her fist on the brown picnic table. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kaiba! You're not all high and mighty in a girl's body you know." Tea spoke at a reasonable tone, just in case someone was around.

"Where the hell are you getting at?"

"I saw the way you treated my friends! I thought we had a deal!"

"Gardner, I don't care about your stupid little friends."

"Well, you're going to have to! I won't put up with this!" Tea said a little testier this time.

"Yeah right-" Kaiba's threat was cut off.

"Whatever. You're are not keeping up your end of the bargain, Kaiba, so I won't either. I can make Seto Kaiba look like a complete idiot, and I will still be a better person than you."

Kaiba stared up at her and said "You don't have the guts."

"Watch me." Tea said dangerously as she spun on her heel and walked into the school.

Kaiba stared at Tea's back as she walked off. 'That little cheerleader can't do anything...she's too 'nice' to be mean.' But then again, the only person who made her extremely mad was Kaiba himself.

"Oh Shit, she's going to piss me off." he thought aloud. "I've got my reputation to think about and I have to prove to her that no one is better than Seto Kaiba...even in a girl's body."

**(TEA)**

'Oooh...I'm going to mess him up...big time! I'm keeping up my end of the bargain, so why can't he do the same?' Tea walked through the school's hallway. What could she do?

"I'm going to have to get him back good." Tea began to think real hard. Whatever she did was going to have to be super clever. Then three girls caught her eye. They were pointing at Kaiba...who's body she just so happened to be occupying. She then turned her head to look at them.

"Oh my god...he's looking this way!!!" A redhead squealed.

"I know! How do I look?" An ebony haired girl asked.

"You better get your look together, because here he comes!" The taller blue haired girl said as she pushed her ebony haired friend forward.

"Go ahead, Nikki. We both know how bad you are crushing over him!" said the redhead.

"Yeah, Yasmine and I won't get in your way. He's all yours."

Nikki then smiled and turned her head. She actually was surprised about how close Kaiba was standing to her.

"Uhhh...umm." she nervously said

"So your name's Nikki, huh?" Tea spoke in Kaiba's voice. "I like that."

"Oh...thank you Kaiba." She said as she knees began to give.

"Please...call me Seto."

Nikki then smiled and giggled. "Okay...Seto." she said. "So...how about-"

Kaiba cut her off. "We go out after school?"

"Oh, wow...really?" Nikki asked.

'Kaiba' then lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Of course."

Kaiba (Tea) then walked away. Looking back he said. "Meet me outside in front of the school right after class. Don't be late."

Nikki then smiled and jumped for joy as he entered a classroom.

"Yasmine, Sakura, did you here that? Kaiba asked me out!"

"Nikki, you two were meant to be together!" Sakura said.

"Just make sure you get your first kiss!"

The three girls started to giggle.

**LAST HOUR CLASS (KAIBA)**

"Man...Gardner has this class? This is so pathetic." Kaiba stated as he walking into the classroom. The class was Spanish.

"Why take Spanish and not English? She's so retarded."

He looked around and saw Yugi in the class. Kaiba wanted to cry...literally. He was getting tired of his rival being everywhere he went.

Yugi looked up from his work. "Buenos Tardes, Tea."

"Hola, Yugi." These words were all he could get out as he sat three desks away from him.

"Uh...Tea...why are you sitting over there when...your desk is right here?" Yugi questioned, referring to the desk that was most definitely right next to his.

"Oh...right...of course..." It was these things...just the little things that pissed Kaiba off. "I'm kind of out of it today."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." He said through gritted teeth. 'I just hope Gardner hasn't done anything stupid.'

Boy, was he wrong.

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Tea, who was actually Kaiba, was walking to her locker. He was ready to go, and didn't want to talk to any of the geek squad anymore. He had successfully not insulted any of Tea's friends for the rest of the day. He didn't apologize, there was no way in hell he was going to do that, but he just simply minded his own business by not talking unless someone talked to him first.

He noticed Yugi walking behind him. His guess was that their lockers were right next to each other. How convenient...

Once they reached their lockers, Kaiba had remembered the numbers that Tea told him and opened the locker. Yugi did the same.

Yugi looked at Tea from the corner of his eye. 'I should ask her to the dance now...before I chicken out again...'

**FLASHBACK**

_They noticed Tea's house coming up in the distance and this caused Yugi to sweat. He had an important question to ask her, but didn't know how to. He wasn't so good with girls...at all._

"_Um...Tea?" he said_

"_Hm?"_

"_Are...are you...going...to the...dance...in two days?" he asked_

"_I might, I don't know. I haven't decided yet." she said "Why?"_

_Yugi gulped. How should he start off? "Well...you see...I...uh...what I meant to say was..."sigh"...I...gotta go...grandpa wants me at the shop in 10 minutes..." He said with his head down. He couldn't ask her. He too worried about rejection._

**END FLASHBACK**

Yugi closed his locker and took in a deep breath. 'IT'S NOW OR NEVER!'

"Uh...Tea?"

Kaiba didn't turn his head.

"Tea?"

Still no respond.

He then tapped her. "Tea,"

Kaiba then turned his head. 'Oh yeah...I am that dork.'

"What?" he asked closing the locker.

"Well, I was just...you know I was just wondering...about Friday..."

"Friday? What about Friday?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"I...wanted to know...if you...if you..."

"Get it out all ready." Kaiba said in Tea's harsh voice.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" Yugi said as he shut his eyes and bald his fists.

Kaiba's eyes widened. This was WAY over the top. He was NOT under any circumstances, going to a dance with YUGI MUTO.

The real Kaiba began to come out.

Kaiba's eyes hardened as he stared down at Yugi. "I don't think so."

Yugi opened his eyes in disbelief.

"I can't believe you could ask me that...and you thought I would say yes, you're pathetic, Yugi."

Those words were like a knife through his heart.

"I don't **love **you, Yugi Muto, when will you realize that?" Kaiba said as he walked away, leaving a heart-broken boy behind him.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked silently. "If it isn't me...then who is it?"

**OUTSIDE**

Kaiba exited the school and began to walk across the courtyard. 'Man I hope Gardner doesn't find out about what just happened anytime soon. I don't feel like hearing her mouth right now.'

Kaiba spotted when he heard his original voice fill the air. "What the hell..." He looked to his right and saw three girls talking to Tea (who was in his body). She was using his body and charms to socialize...no...FLIRT...with girl no less.

So much for keeping up her end of the bargain.

"You are so funny, Seto!" Nikki said giggling.

'**Seto**? Gardner's letting that girl say my first name?' Kaiba thought angrily. 'I'm putting an end to this nonsense.'

"So are you ready to go?" Nikki asked, but before "Kaiba" got a chance to say anything "Tea" had interrupted.

"He's not leaving without me..." Kaiba said to Nikki.

'Oh no...' Tea thought.

Nikki, Yasmine, and Sakura turned around. "Tea Gardner?" They asked in unison.

"That's right..." He said as he stared at Nikki. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Why do you care, Tea?"

Kaiba began to move towards Tea and he wrapped his arms around his slim body. "Because Kaiba and I are dating."

The three girls and Tea were shocked. Everything got extremely awkward.

"Wh-what? You two are dating?" Nikki asked Kaiba (Tea) feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"Uh...I-"

"Yes we are...and I would appreciate it if you would back off. He's mine."

The three girls stood there in disbelief. Nikki didn't want to believe it, but there they were, embracing each other.

"You jerk! You have no right to play Nikki like that!" Yasmine said taking her friend's arm.

"You'll pay for this Kaiba!" Sakura said as she and her friends walked away.

Tea and Kaiba continued to hold each other as they watched the girls walk away. They never made a move to let go only because they probably forgot what was happening.

But from a distance, one boy just so happened to have secretly followed Kaiba outside.

"Tea...you chose...Kaiba...?"

**Well...there's the chapter. So sorry for the long wait!**

**Don't forget to Read & Review!!!**

**Special Thanks goes to Tea-Kaiba9 for helping me with this chapter.**


	5. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**YES...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...I'M BACK. SORRY I EVER LEFT THO. I REALLY LUV MY REVIEWERS N I'M SO SORRY 2 KEEP U WAITIN SO LONG. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! SO SO SORRY!**

**Chapter 5: **Everyone Makes Mistakes

Yugi walked away from the scene with his head hung low. He never knew someone could make him feel so alone...betrayed. After everything Kaiba has done to them, she chooses him.

'It's not fair. I'd rather him have the Duel Monsters title. Why does Kaiba get what I have been longing for?' Yugi knew he couldn't face Tea for a long time, at least not after a devastating heartbreak like this.

Yugi opened the door to the Game Shop and quietly make his way to the living room. He sat on the couch and just stared at the television as if he were in a trance. He didn't even notice his grandpa come into the room.

"Yugi, I didn't know you were back. How was school?" He asked from behind the couch, not noticing Yugi's facial expression.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you must be tired." The elderly man said. "You should go up to your room and rest. You did say something about it being test day and all."

Yugi mindlessly arose to his feet and let them carry him to his bedroom. What was he to do?

**Tea and Kaiba**

Tea watched the girls walk away. Once they were out of sight…they still didn't move. She knew she was hugging her body, but she had a strange feeling inside.

Then someone had to mess everything up.

Kaiba pushed Tea off of him and looked at her.

"What the hell where you doing?" Kaiba's eyes met Tea's and not in a friendly state of mind either.

She looked down at him and was ready to punch him square in the face but remembered that any damage she does to Kaiba will result in her body getting bruised. That wouldn't be so bright.

"What am I doing? What are **you** doing? You think you can treat my friends like trash and get away with it?" She said in defense.

"Your friends are so fucking annoying! I was mean to them and I don't care. What I do care about though, is you trying to hook me up with one of the desperate fan girls I hate so much!"

Tea laughed. "It's only fair that I did what I did. You were mean to the guys out of pure hatred; I acted as I did with those girls simply out of revenge."

"Two wrongs don't make a right you idiot." Kaiba stepped closer to his own body. He knew he had his body in perfect fighting and self-defense positions, but he knew that the goofy soul occupying his body didn't know how to use it.

"You're stepping into dangerous territory Kaiba!" Tea said looking down on her small body. She knew that he wasn't looking for a fist fight though. I mean a boy verses a girl? The winner is obvious…the girl will win. Boys have the head strong, head first mentality, but girls think about how they will make a person of the opposite sex suffer. Girls think before they leap only because they aren't idiots. Kaiba wouldn't dare hit her anyway because he's in the weaker body.

A cell phone was vibrating. Tea sighed heavily and pulled out Kaiba's cell phone from her pocket. She shoved it in Kaiba's hand.

"It's been ringing all day!"

"You have to answer it! It's an important call!" Kaiba was annoyed **again**.

"I don't know what to say!" Tea fired back.

"But I have **your** voice, I have **your **body. **You** are Seto Kaiba right now so answer the damn phone!"

Tea flipped the phone open like she wanted to break it. She was kind of hoping that she left a little mark though. "Kaiba speaking."

Kaiba started at Tea the whole time and it looked like she had seen a ghost. All you heard were the occasional 'yes' and 'of course'…did she even know a damn thing that was being said?

Tea then involuntarily closed the phone shut.

Kaiba was getting impatient. "Well?"

She let out another heavily sigh and looked down at Kaiba. "You…excuse me…I…have a meeting with Myoso Kinimara in 30 minutes…"

"DAMN!"

She knew she shouldn't have agreed to the meeting, but she actually didn't want to ruin Kaiba's rep. She just wanted to get her body back and she doubted that a miracle would happened in 30 minutes, well at least not with the luck that she has been having.

Kaiba actually wanted to go crazy for once. "What were you thinking?!"

"Don't yell at me! Everyone makes mistakes!"

Kaiba let out a heavy, heavy sigh. Out of all the people he ended up switching bodies with, it had to be a klutzy dancer.

"You are going to have to go to the meeting yourself."

"What? No! I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"What if I say the wrong thing and you ended up losing half of your company?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I'd most certainly kill you…"


End file.
